Heretofore, there have been known vehicles in which a small window, or a so-called opera window or quarter window, is arranged in the vicinity of a corner portion between a front portion of a front pillar and the upper surface of a rear end portion of a front fender, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. Hei 6(1994)-25375, for example.